


Somewhere else

by elspethpoppy



Category: Cuffs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elspethpoppy/pseuds/elspethpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix changes places after he finds out who Colette is. But he didn't expect to see a familiar face there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere else

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't ship this pair but this story wouldn't get out of my head and Felix is my fav character in the series. All mistakes are my own. I own nothing.

He goes to a new place now.  
He told Colette this, on their last night together as she chained him the ceiling. She understood. It was odd, she had said, knowing him outside the club. She said it was better if he went elsewhere. She had seen the way he looked at her the first time he used her name after he declined the blindfold, with feeling behind his cold eyes. All the other time he had been there it was never to engage. He had preferred the faceless quality of her. But now she was Colette, nurse. He smiled as he put his suit back on, kissed her on the cheek and told her he would see her Tuesday when he went to visit his dad.  
“Felix.” She said as he left.  
“Yes?” he asked, turning round. She found the way his eyebrows quirked endearing.  
“If you’re no longer going to be my client, then we can be friends.”  
He looked surprised. “Really?”  
“Yes Felix. I finish work at six on Tuesday. Come later and we’ll go for a coffee.”  
“Um, yes. I will. See you then.” He nodded and left. As he did so he smiled. No one had ever invited him to be their friend before.

Xxx

His new place was more… male orientated. And louder. Normally he prefers silence when he does this but he finds the base of the music that’s played somewhat hypnotic as he’s being whipped by some faceless man in latex. He had never understood the latex thing. But it was apparently fashionable now. And he still got what he needed, that release from control that he yearned for and for some reason couldn’t get anywhere else. He doesn’t sleep with them normally. Just dominated. And that’s how he likes it. It’s less messy.

Xxx

Today had been a rough day. Domestic abuse case. They couldn’t do anything and now a fourteen year old was going to prison because she was so afraid her father would hurt her younger siblings. Abuse cases always got to him, reminded him of his own father, and thinking of his dad always lead him to these places. It had been hard on everyone though. He had seen Jo crying, and the constables on the case looked dead behind the eyes. They would manage, in their own way. They would hang on.  
He had had a rather heavy session this time, three hours of kneeling while someone hit him with a belt. He didn’t feel much better, and the welts on his back would hurt more in the morning. It was on his way out that he saw someone leaving another room. He looked into the eyes of constable Vicars. The young man was about to say something when Felix pounced on him, clamping a hand over his mouth and dragging him down a hallway. None of the swaggering men in varying degrees on undress seemed to notice. Felix pinned him against the wall and looked him up and down. Jeans and a T-shirt. Client then. Vicars was trying to pull away but Felix was deceptively strong. He leaned in close to the young man so that he could be heard over the music.  
“Do not breathe a word of this to anyone.” He said in authoritative tones. Vicars shook his head against his hand. Felix took it away.  
“Not a word.” Vicars said, breathy. Felix must’ve cut off his air supply.  
Or not.  
He knew that look. The way the young man was appraising him, noticing perhaps for the first time the body that lay beneath the well-cut suit. He put a hand up towards Felix, slowly stroking down his chest, not wanting to startle. And suddenly it was mouths and tongues and hands and his house that still smelt of his dad and skin and muscle and biting and God… It was what he needed. Needed that screaming in the night. Needed the lust. Needed to feel.  
In the morning he awoke to the taste of blood in his mouth and dried stickiness spread all over his lower half. The body next to him groaned and turned to face him.  
Vicars smiled. “I suppose I’m not to mention this either.”  
“No.” Felix said. Vicars smile faded as he watched the older man climb out of bed. There were welts on his back, and a tattoo of angel wings that spread across most of it.  
“The showers on the second door to the right. I’ll make breakfast.” Felix doesn’t put anything on – years of boarding school gets rid of your modesty – and makes to go downstairs as the man in his bed watches him. He likes that. To know that even at his age a nice young thing can still appreciate his body.  
“Maybe I want something else.” Vicars – no. Jake. They’ve fucked he can call him Jake – says.  
Felix smiles, and returns to the bed.

Xxx

Later Felix drops Jake off closer to town so he can get the bus to work. His friends ask him who he fucked last night, happy that something good came of yesterday. Jake shrugs and says he doesn’t know his name. No one asks Felix, though he thinks Carl suspects something. But then, Felix only has one friend. And he shall be telling her all about this later today over coffee after he’s been to see his dad.


End file.
